WRECK IT RALPH MEETS GHIDORAH
by Gigan2024
Summary: Wreck It Ralph with King Ghidorah in it.
1. Chapter 1

WRECK IT RALPH MEETS GHIDORAH

By: Gigan2034

Wreck It Ralph with King Ghidorah

Gigan (Me): This is my first fanfiction involving my good friend ghidorah and Ralph.

Titanosaurus: This'll be a good story people, "wink, wink."

Gorosaurus: You said wink, wink out loud!

Titanosaurus: No I didn't "Raise middle finger"

Gigan: Anyway, I don't own any of the Godzilla monsters or Wreck It Ralph. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Prolouge

Game Central Station

Bad-a-non

A digital landscape with a large stump and some trees is where we begin. A large 8-bit man with red suspenders and a red checkered shirt walks to the stump. A voice starts introducing himself. "My name's Ralph, and I'm a bad guy," as he says this the 8-bit man goes into sleepy position and sinks into his stump while a bulldozer moves his stump.

"Uh, what else? I'm 9 feet tall; I weigh 643 pounds, got a little bit of a temper on me." While saying this, the bulldozer pushed the stump all the way to a pile of bricks. The 8-bit character popped out and yelled, "Hey, you moved my stump!" the figure then got angry, "AAARRRGH".

"My passion bubble is very near the surface I guess, not gonna lie." said the voice, "Any who what else?" Some cranes started building a hotel and small people known as Nicelanders moved into the building. "Uh, I'm a wrecker, I wreck things… professionally." The 8-bit man raised up his large hands and yelled out, "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Then, he started moving left to right and up and down wrecking windows and threw one of the Nicelanders later known as Gene.

"I'm very good at what I do, probably the best I know," said the voice, "It's just that, 'fixing' is the name of the game, literally 'FIX IT FELIX JR.'." Soon the Nicelanders scream in childish voices "Fix it Felix!" A smaller man dressed in blue to look like a mechanic with a golden hammer that can fix anything. "I CAN FIX IT!" said the man.

"So, yeah naturally a guy with the name Fix it Felix is the good guy, nice enough as good guys go. He fixes stuff really well." At this, Felix started fixing broken windows with his magic hammer. "Uh if you have a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be?" A female Nicelander appeared and gave Felix a pie which allowed him to fix all of the windows.

"If he was a regular contractor… carpenter guy, I guarantee you he'll not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly." A flashing icon saying YOU FIXED IT! Appeared and everyone including Felix and Wreck It Ralph were on the roof. "When Felix does a good job, he gets a medal, but are there medals for wrecking things really well? Well, to that, I say Ha!" When the medal lands on Felix, the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the building and he falls into the mud. Above Ralph's head is an icon says LEVEL 1 COMPLETE! As some children are playing the game. "30 years I've been doing this and I've seen a lot of games come and go." As years go by, games are moving, being removed. In the present, Mr. Litwack closes the arcade and a dancing woman says, "All clear, the arcade's closed." In another game called Street Fighter 2 two fighters finish fighting. "Whew! What a day, so you wanna head to Tappers, Ken?" Ken replied, "If you're buying buddy."

Music started to play and Felix and the Nicelanders were no longer 8-bit and started entering a door leading downstairs. "I don't know? Maybe I wouldn't be doing this stuff more different after work. But, it is what it is." Felix and the Nicelanders started cleaning up the remaining bricks and Ralph was just getting up from the mud puddle. "Felix and the Nicelanders go to their homes and I go to mine, which is a dump and when I say a dump I don't mean like a shabby place, I mean an actual dump."

Ralph headed for his dump full of bricks. "Where the garbage goes, bricks, and smashed building parts, that's what I call home. I got my bricks, I got my stump, and I got my good friend King Ghidorah. His game MUGEN got unplugged 10 years ago and I let him live with me ever since. He's a 15 foot tall, three-headed, yellow, winged, and armless dragon. He shoots lightning and helps me out with my problems." Ralph started pounding the bricks and layed on them like a bed with his stump for a pillow.

King Ghidorah gave him a burger he found in the dump, but Ralph refused. "Looks uncomfortable, but it's actually fine. But…. If I'm really honest with myself, I see Felix with his medals, getting patted on the back, Nicelanders giving him pie, thanking him, so happy to see him all the time." Ralph says depressingly, "Sometimes I think, man…. Sure must be nice being the good guy." As he finishes his story, all the members of Bad-a-non started clapping.

An orange ghost starts talking (Clyde), "Nice share Ralph, as fellow bad guys, we've felt what you're feeling and we've all come to terms to it." Ralph asks, "Really?" A muscular man with a Mohawk and too much hair raises his hand, "Right here, I am Zangeif I am bad guy," "Hi Zangeif." Everyone replied (Ralph replied last), "I relate to you Ralph, when I hit bottom, I was crushing man's skull like sparrow egg between thighs. And I think, why do you have to be so bad Zangeif, why can't you be more like good guy? Then I have moment of clarity, Zangeif is good guy, who will smash man's skull like sparrow's egg between thighs? And I say Zangeif you are bad guy, but this not mean that you're **bad guy.**" At this the bad-a-non members started clapping except Ralph. "I-I'm sorry I lost you there," said Ralph and Zombie explained for him, "Zombie bad guy!" "Hey Zombie." Replied everyone, "Zangeif saying, labels not make you happy, Good! Bad! RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! You must love you." After that, Cyborg got up and ripped Zombie's heart out and said, "Yeah, inside HERE!" the heart started dripping, "Oh, Oh, it's dripping!" this started to gross out Ralph.

"Question Ralph, we've been asking you to Bad-A-NON for years now and today, you finally show up, why is that?" asked Clyde.

"I don't know, I just felt like you know, coming and I suppose it has something to do with the fact that today is the 30th anniversary of my game,"

"Happy Anniversary Ralph!" said Sateen.

"Thanks Satan"

"Uh, it's Sateen actually." "Alright, got that."

"But, here's the thing….*sigh* I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore." said Ralph.

At this, all the villains were shocked, Bowser spit out fireballs and his coffee, and Clyde went blue!

Gigan (Me): Sorry for the long chapter everyone.

Titanosaurus: You should be sorry for not involving any of us except your lousy partner.

Gigan (Me): Alright that's it! *Switch from claws to giant hammers* Hammer Time!

Titanosaurus: *Raises up his hands in scared way* wait man, you don't have to do this!

Gorosaurus: Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next in the story and to see if Gigan beats the Hell out of Titanosaurus!


	2. Chapter 2 the incident

Chapter 2: The Incident

**Titanosaurus: Ow, ow, ow! Sorry! Stop hitting me!**

**Gigan: Hammer Time!**

**Gorosaurus: Gigan2024 doesn't own Wreck It Ralph or Godzilla characters and I quit! *Walks out the door***

Bad-Anon

"You can't mess with the program, Ralph." said Cyborg.

"You're not goin' Turbo aren't you?"

Ralph responded with this, "Turbo? No, I'm not going Turbo, come on guys, has Turbo ever wanted a friend, or a medal, or a piece of pie once in a while?"

"Ralph, Ralph, we get it, but we can't change who we are, and the sooner you accept that, the better off your game and your life will be." Clyde said, and then Zangeif had said, "Hey, one game at a time Ralph."

"Or else, you'll become like King Ghidorah," said Sateen, "Only, you know without the virus."

"Now let's close out with the bad guy affirmation." Clyde said and everyone stood up to speak the affirmation.

"I am bad, but that is good, I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I'd rather be, than me." Once finished, everyone left for Game Central Station. But Ralph didn't leave without stealing a cherry.

At Game Central Station, Ralph was just about to go through the energy field until the Surge Protector stopped him.

"Step aside sir, random security check," Ralph wasn't very pleased, in fact he'd wish he could kick his ass, if he could actually kick it, "Random my behind, you always stop me."

"I'm just the Surge Protector doing my job sir, name?" in a mix of sarcasm and anger he said, "Lara Croft!" "Name." "Wreck it Ralph,"

"Where you coming from?" "Ughh, Pac-Man."

"Did ya bring any fruit with ya?" when he said this, Ralph put the cherry behind his back and looked innocent, "No, No."

"Where ya headin'?" "Fix it Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?" "I hate you."

"I get that a lot, proceed." When the Surge Protector finally left, King Ghidorah came over and took three bites out of a cherry. "Hey, come on guys I gotta eat to."

"Us too," said Ghidorah's middle head, "more like us three" said the other two. As they walked towards the game Fix it Felix Jr., everyone got out of there way. On a screen Sonic was explaining that if you die outside of your game, you don't regenerate. At the entrance of Fix It Felix Jr. Qbert and his game enemies were on the ground hoping for food. Qbert looked up and Ralph felt pity for them. He gave them a cherry, "Here you go guys, fresh, straight from Pac-Man's." Then Ghidorah pointed out something, "Hey Ralph, while you were gone, the crew were having a party." Ralph was startled, "What!? Those bastards are having a party, well let's go. Unfortunately, before Ralph and Ghidorah could get through the energy field, the Surge Protector stopped them.

"Name." In unison, King Ghidorah and Ralph said, "UUUUGGGGHHHHH"

In the Penthouse, Felix and the Nicelanders held a party with various video game characters. When Ralph and Ghidorah came to a hault on the train, spelled out "WE LOVE YOU FELIX" with a heart. Ralph grabbed two bottles from a nearby trash can. Ghidorah already knew so he didn't need to look. Inside, Ralph could see a projection saying, "HAPPY 30th ANNIVERSARY" "They're having a party without us!"

When Ralph looked again, he saw Pac-Man eating Shrimp Cocktails. "Pac-Man! They invited Pac-Man! That cherry- chasing dot-muncher isn't even part of this GAME!" at this he smashed the bottles to the ground. In anger, King Ghidorah blasted the entrance to the hotel! "Have to make an entrance." said King Ghidorah.

Inside the party, Felix walked around and then started to dance. When the doorbell rung, Felix assumed it was Mario, "Fashionably late, further norm." "I'll get it Felix" said Gene the owner of the penthouse. When he opened the door, Ralph was standing there. Gene quickly closed the door and alerted everyone, "It's Ralph!" Everyone was terrified and expected Felix to get rid of him. Although as nervous as he was, Felix still went outside.

"Ralph, Ghidorah, can I help you guys?"

"Hey Felix, just wanted to check on ya. We saw a big explosion go over the building."

"And that's normal in my old game." Said Ghidorah, "Oh, those were just fireworks." responded Felix.

"Fireworks, oh phew," said Ralph pretending to be relieved, "Is it somebody's birthday or…."

"Well, it's sort of the 30th anniversary of our game," said Felix, "What?! That was today?" said Ralph, "Oh, I'm such a dummy with things. Well, congratulations Felix."

"Thank you Ralph, and to you too. You too King Ghidorah." said Felix. After that all three of them stood there wordless and Felix started to feel awkward. Then a turtle came out the door, "Hey, just a heads up Felix, they're bringing out the cake in a few shakes," it was Glen the turtle and when Ralph said hi he got a pouty response, "Ralph."

"Cake! I've heard about this cake stuff, heh, heh, no one ever seems to throw it out so…"

"The only cake I've seen was crushed by my father." said Ghidorah, "I've always wanted to try cake." Ralph said which made Felix invite him. Once inside Ralph was over-excited. "HEY-O, everybody!" When he and Ghidorah stood straight they broke part of the ceiling which caused some bricks to fall on Felix! Everyone was horrified until he regenerated, "I'm okay, I'm okay, fit as a fiddle."

"See, he's fine." said King Ghidorah. "You all know Ralph and King Ghidorah." Felix said. Then, Ralph said hi and mentioned some of the Nicelanders' names. Unfortunately Gene wasn't pleased to have Ralph, and especially King Ghidorah since he knew his reputation for destroying cities. "What are they doing here?" Gene said disappointingly, "They're just here for a slice of cake," responded Felix then came King Ghidorah's response, "Make that three slices."

"And I'm a big part of the game technically speaking, ugh, what are you doing here Gene?" said Ralph as a comeback. To prevent an argument, Felix interrupted and said, "Oh look, the cake!" After pretending to look amazed to show off, Ralph went over to the cake. King Ghidorah's left head which is more of an angry type, bit Gene's head as a joke, "OW!" said Gene. "Well I'll be dipped, you really outdone yourself Mary, oh and look, there's all of us at the top!" Her cake was a model of the Fix it Felix Jr. landscape including the Penthouse. "Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor." Then Mary started explain each person's flavor until Ralph interrupted with a question, "Hey Mary, what's the flavor of that mud that I'm stuck in?"

"Oh, um, chocolate," said Mary, "Never really been very fond of chocolate."

"Well, I did not know that."

"One other little thing, I hate to be picky but you know, this angry little guy here might be a lot happier if you put him up here with the rest." Ralph then picked up the angry Ralph figure and put him up on top of the Penthouse. Everyone gasped as Ralph started ruining the cake, "See that, look at that smile. And the least you could do is add Ghidorah too you know, am I right?" In response Ghidorah's heads nodded. "No, no, no, you see Ralph, there's no room for you up here." Said Gene who flicked the figure down into the mud, "And we can't add this freak to the cake, it just wouldn't match." At this Ghidorah's left head got so angry that his head literally went red!

"Well, what about this we can make room, here we can make room, easy." Then Ralph put the Felix in the mud and Ralph on top. "How about we just eat the cake." Said Felix to prevent another argument, "Hang on, Felix needs to be on the roof because he's about to get his medal." said Gene, "Well, then how about we just take that medal, and give it to Ralph for once, will that be the end of the world Gene?"

"Yeah, you little blockhead, if anyone's the bad guy here, it's you for attitude you little son of a b**ch." Said Ghidorah now as angry as his left head, "Now you two are being ridiculous, only good guys win medals, and you sir are no good guy," said Gene and Ralph started to be enraged too, "I could be a good guy if I wanted two and I could win a medal, and Ghidorah could be part of this game!" Gene started to get a little bit of doubt in his voice, "Uh huh, and when you do, come and talk to us,"

"And then will you finally let me be on top of the cake with you guys?" Gene responded with a fake promise, "If you won a medal, we'd let you live here in the penthouse with us, but it will never happen because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building."

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'M NOT!" in anger, Ralph smashed the cake! Ghidorah's heads started licking cake off their necks and Pac-Mans' mouth dropped. Ralph looked at what he had done and Gene said, "Yes, you are." Ralph got a look of seriousness in his face and said, "Alright Gene, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal. Oh, I'm gonna win a medal. The shiniest medal you've ever seen. A medal that will be so good, that it will make Felix's medals, WET THEIR PANTS! And good night, thank you for the party."

"Is he serious?"

"Please, where's a bad guy gonna win a medal? Of couse he's not serious."

Once finished with the cake licking, King Ghidorah ran out to follow Ralph.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Hero's Duty**

**Gigan: Hey Tapper, another round over here!**

**Titanosaurus: Hey guys, there's a cheat code here. *Picks up paper* **

**Gorosaurus: Let me see, UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B, A, START. *Waits in vain***

**Gigan: I guess it's for nothing. Hey, hold on to this will ya. *gives it to King Candy***

**King Candy: Oh, sure.**

**Gorosaurus: Gigan2024 doesn't own WRECK IT Ralph or Godzilla characters. Hey, doesn't that guy seem strange?**

* * *

At Tapper's, Ghidorah was drinking three mugs of root beer while Ralph seeked help, "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. That's why we came straight here Tapper, you've never given us a bum steer," Tapper treated Ralph like a good friend and he always gave Ghidorah free drinks, "Now come on, where can a guy like me go and win a medal?" Unfortunately, Tapper didn't have a solution this time, "I don't think such a game exists Ralph,"

"Oh come on, you know people, there's gotta be…." Before he could finish, another guy needed root beer, "Comin', hold that thought," in a split second everything became 8-bit and Tapper started sliding drinks to customers. Once he was finished, he came back to continue his conversation with Ralph, "OK, as you were saying,"

"I was saying that I can't spend another 30 years in the garbage and Ghidorah can't spend another 10 years game-less, I'm not going back without a medal." Although Tapper had no solution, he had one idea, "Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe someone left a medal here. You're welcome to dig through the lost and found." Ralph and Ghidorah checked the lost and found, but ended up finding a mushroom (King Ghidorah ate it and grew 2 feet taller), Solid Snake's exclamation mark, and Zangeif's underpants, "Oh come Zangeif, gross!" Ralph started to lose hope until a guy in an exo-suit bumped into him and Ghidorah.

"Hey, excuse you!" said Ralph in a disrespected way; "Yeah asshole!" said Ghidorah's left head. But the guy didn't listen because he kept going on about humanity's last hope and cybugs and started walking into the wall. Ralph started to walk over, "Ugh, are you okay space cadet?" When he touched the man's shoulder, he turned around and grabbed Ralph by his suspenders!

"Every day it's climb the building, fight bugs, climb the building, fight more bugs," he seemed very agitated, "Yeah, yeah, right, easy on the overalls space-man, it's tough all over alright." said Ralph. He and Ghidorah walked away until, "And all for what, a lousy medal," This surprised Ralph, "Medal? You win a medal?"

"Yeah, what do you think he said?" said Ghidorah, "Yeah, medal of heroes," said the soldier. "Ooh, is it shiny?" asked Ralph, "I-it's pretty shiny," the soldier responded, "Ooh, and it says hero on it?" Ralph asked, "And you say you win it by climbing a building?" King Ghidorah was amused about fighting bugs and added, "And fighting bugs?" The soldier was terrified at hearing the sound of "fighting bugs" and squealed, which was a yes to King Ghidorah and Ralph.

"Listen, is there any chance that I can go with you to your game and get one of those medals?" Unfortunately, the soldier refused, "Negatory!" "What, does that mean maybe?" Of course Ralph didn't know what it meant so Ghidorah told him and he felt bad for not getting a medal. "Look, only the bravest and the best serve in our core…" At that moment, a cockroach crawled onto Ralph's shoulder, and the soldier's fear got the best of him, "BUG!" he then freaked out and ran into the wall!

Ralph took the advantage to put on the soldier's suit as a disguise to sneak into his game. To leave no trace, Ralph put Zangeif's underpants on the soldier, put him in the closet, and broke the knob. "What about me us?" asked King Ghidorah gesturing his tails to him and his heads, "Just wait for me outside whatever game he's from." said Ralph.

* * *

Outside in Game Central Station, a voice started saying "Attention, the Arcade will open in 5 minutes. Please report to your games" soon the whole station was empty except for Qbert and co. Ralph was wobbling in the exo-suit and tried to find a game that has something to do with heroes. "Hero, hero something, Hero's duty." As he ran towards the game he tripped over Qbert! " #!" He said in an otherworldly language. "Sorry Qbert," said Ralph as he lifted his mask, "It's me, Ralph, SHH." He then ran towards Hero's Duty.

"You go on ahead Ralph, I'll stay but watch out for Cybugs, those bastards are as dangerous as me on a rampage." Warned King Ghidorah, "I got this, all I have to do is climb the building and fight bugs." Assured Ralph who went in and may possibly not come back alive.

In Hero's Duty, Ralph got off the train, "Sweet golden medal!" In the Arcade, a girl put 8 quarters into the Hero's Duty machine. As she prepared for the start of it, there was an introduction about the game, "On a planet with no name, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong. You are humanity's last hope." As the deep voice finished introducing the game, Ralph stumbled over to start position but dropped his gun. He tried to get it but ended up bumping into other soldiers.

"Rootin', tootin', ready for shootin'." He said. Then, a lady in armor known as Sargent Calhoun walked towards the soldiers, "Listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Fear is a four - letter word ladies, you wanna go peepee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself," She had a look and voice of seriousness. "It's make your mamas proud time!" she shouted but Ralph didn't take it seriously, "I love my mama!" Suddenly, a soldier alerted everyone of first person shooter which is a robot with a computer screen for a head and the player's face on.

"Ooh, robot! Beep, boop, beep, boop." Said Ralph very interested about first person shooter. Once first person reached Calhoun, it started the countdown to the start of the game. "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: destroy all Cybugs! Ready Rookie? Let's find out." Behind her, the large door opened to reveal a whole swarm of giant green bugs which terrified Ralph! "Cybug, twelve o' clock, take him out!" Some soldiers started dying and shooting while Ralph was just running around screaming. "Watch it rookie, these monsters become what they eat!" yelled Calhoun. Ralph went face to face with a Cybug but it ate his gun, "Give me that back!" his response was a Cybug transforming its arms into guns. He ran away from a flurry of bullets. "Shoot the eggs before they hatch," said Calhoun as First person shooter shot the eggs. Unfortunately Ralph had no idea what to do, "There's something coming out of their bottom!" Once First person Shooter shot an egg, it splattered all over Ralph. "Markowski! Get back in formation." Said Calhoun pushing Ralph away and looking natural again, "Alright ladies, the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now. The entrance to the lab is straight ahead," very relieved, Ralph ran for the entrance. "I'll meet you guys inside." Before Calhoun could stop him, Ralph ran for the entrance to find another large swarm of Cybugs! He then ran as fast as he could to face First Person Shooter, "When did video games become so violent and scary? Please, get me out of here." As Ralph finished, a Cybug approached and Ralph had one last resort to hold the robot in front of him. "Take her!" the Cybug then crashed into the robot and outside the game, it said game over. "What a rip-off." Said the girl playing.

Inside the game, Ralph was struggling with the Cybug, "Get off me, it's game over! Stop it!" At that moment, a beacon from the tower shot up attracting all the Cybugs. Just like an electric lantern, all the bugs died during contact with it. Shouts like "Beacon up" were said and a voice started saying "Cease fire!" "Attention, resume starting positions" repeated as the soldiers headed for start position. Once First person Shooter got up, Ralph tried to help but the robot fury slapped him away. "Markowski!" yelled Calhoun, "Who? Oh uh, me. I'm Markowski." Unable to see what was coming, Ralph got smacked in the face by Calhoun's helmet. "What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?"

"No cuts, no butts, no coconuts?" By saying that, he got slammed in the head again, "Never, interfere with First Person Shooter. Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal and that's it! So stick to the program soldier!" She was certainly irritated and she ordered everyone back to start position for a quarter alert just before she slammed her helmet to Ralph's face again. "Yeah right, no way I'm going through that again." Said Ralph who started looking up at the tower. "So that's where you get the medal huh?"

* * *

**Gigan: Dang, talk about a major infestation.**

** Gorosaurus: Those Cybugs make Megaguirus and Megalon look like novices in terror!**

** Megalon and Megaguirus: I heard that!**

** Gorosaurus: Oh shit! *Runs out the door***

** Titanosaurus: See you all next chapter.**


	4. Author's Note: News About the Story

**Hello, you may all know me as Gigan2024. Recently, reviews have been asking about the next chapter of Wreck It Ralph Meets Ghidorah. The reason for not updating in a while is because I've been thinking, "This might not seem as good as I thought it'd be." I get it; it's the first Godzilla/Wreck It Ralph crossover. It wouldn't be as good as I'd thought it'd be because I think it'll just end up as a retelling of Wreck it Ralph but with King Ghidorah thrown in. Plus, Ghidorah's been cursing too soon. **

**I like the story as much as you guys, really. It's just that I've been caught up with other stories like Boy Meets Kaijus and Cryptids and Kaiju Academy. But, since you guys like the story so much, I'll update more chapters after updating chapters to the other stories. **


End file.
